Rise To the Sky
by Senpuu Ai
Summary: This is an all new season of Digimon.A new story,new characters,and a plot that is so twisted you may get lost within!The rating is for language and slight violence.R&R please!I worked hard!


There are some who are born with greatness, who have greatness thrusted upon them, or who have gained greatness through great deeds of triumph or regret. Many are given paths to follow, and some pick the path destiny has decided. Yet...is destiny really a great thing to be following? Are accidents an excuse or a truth? For the answer, I suggest you read on...  
  
The smoke and yells of the citizens reached far away from the great city of Sakae, the Imperial city of the Digital World. Much data and strong hearts were put to the test to save and cause this city to bloom in happiness and prosperity. But now...the efforts seem to be in vain. For a few years a war had been waging in this unknown world of data over who was more powerful...the half human, half digimon Hybrid...or the common, strong hearted Digimon. The Royal Family, a serene family, have kept the war from going too far...till now. Too much bloodshed had been caused, and too much pain has been endured. That is when the Royal Family was slaughtered. First the king, Aquangemon, a delightful being to be in the presence of. Then there was the beautiful human woman, Miryoku, who graced every creature in her path. Then, the children...wise and brave Oniyuri, handsome and mysterious Tokoyami, and last but most certainly not least, peaceful and generous Suiren.  
When the Hybrids came after the family, Miryoku knew there was no escape, yet she begged her children to flee for their life. Aquangemon and Miryoku soon were murdered...and Oniyuri was dragged away in chains. But Tokoyami and Suiren ran, hand in hand, searching for salvation. Tokoyami soon stopped in a secluded forest, and forced his sister to look at him. She was tired, trembling, and miserable. He sighed...not wanting to do this, but he knew it was his duty.  
"Dear sister, you must heed every word that is about to escape my lips...I want you to open up a portal and escape to a world known as Earth. You remember the legend about the Digital Knights, don't you? You have to find them..." Suiren remembered shaking her head "No, I won't leave you like this!" Tokoyami clutches his sisters' shoulders and smiled. "Your just going to have to trust me on this one...please?" Suiren looked away, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I...guess...so..." Suddenly a portal of darkness opened beneath her, as her brother pushed her down. "Don't be afraid...I'll join you soon enough..." Suiren was scared and was trembling, feeling cold and lost. She reached out to receive her brother's hand as a sign for help, but he just walked away. Pulling away her hand, arms and hands crossing her chest, she closed her eyes, and soon let the darkness consume her.  
  
"Mom, I'm leaving now," Keika Honoo, an eighth grade girl of 13, said to an open door of her parent's restaurant. "Oh, all right dear, don't be late for dinner," her mother did not even look up, she was too busy scrubbing the counter. "Anything else?" The girl asked hopefully. "Umm...yes, don't be late for school, bye." And that was that. Keika sighed and gave up in trying to make her mother see her point. Her parents were always too busy these days to talk to her. Money was too tight for the simplicity and joys of just saying 'I love you' these days. Keika walked, head high, refusing to give in to her defeat. Besides, if she kept pushing her point, she may have been late for the bus. Her heart felt empty for the attention she was used to. Her schoolwork was also reaching out of her grasp, and her mind wasn't as dangerous lately as it has always been. Sharp, collected, and brave...these were the words that described her, which she valued most. Yuka and Haiku, her friends since Kindergarten, might recognize her stage in the deep dark blues and bring it up in public. Haiku was silent and sweet...but a bit mysterious and scary. Keika and Yuka were the only ones who found her less intimidating than a kitten. Yuka was a big mouth and a blabber, who when nervous broke into a crisis, usually leaving Keika to clean up the dirt and make things right again. If they only knew...she COULDN'T let them know. If somehow the entire school found out...Keika shuddered. Not from her fears, surprisingly, but to just how cold the air seemed to be. Even though it was December, the sun had been warm and kind, making it hot enough for just a light jacket late in the season. Now...it felt like she was turning into an icicle. She pulled her jean jacket closer to her body and kept on going, and then gasped as she watched her bus leaving her stop. "Oh no! Stupid bus, it's too early for it to head off!! Wait up! Hey!" She ran as hard and as fast as her legs could carry her, forcing herself to limits that only she was known to reach in her district. Finally, the bus stopped at a light, giving her time to bang on the glass door till the driver gave in. After telling off the driver for not stopping, Keika found Yuka enthusiastically waving towards her. Relaxing, she proceeded towards her friends and slid in next to Yuka. Haiku was staring out the window; eyes half open as they usually were, in deep thought. "I thought you would never make it! We were getting worried that you were sick!" Yuka was a bit jumpy and loud, but she was a good girl that had a strong sense of power that even Keika admired. Keika gave an extremely cute wince to her friend. "Me? Sick? Never! Just my horrible sense of time keeping me back..." Yuka giggled and Haiku glanced at her friends, expressionless and silent. Haiku had always been pretty lively and sweet. But now...like Keikas world, her friend's happiness was mysteriously coming to an end. She never bothered to tell them, and Keika watched her friend in a powerful, unnerving stare. Haiku had to look away, and suddenly Yuka started to whisper. That was a change for such a flighty girl who seemed to be tone deaf most of the time. Keika was interested in the secret, and gave her friend a confused, clueless look.  
  
"Do you see that girl with the straw hat a few seats down?" Keika looked and nodded, listening with a hunger in her mind for this new piece of what she knew was gossip. "Well, I heard she's a princess!" Keika looked stunned and checked the mystery girl again. Pale skin, green eyes, long blue hair...the girl seemed unique in a way Keika slightly liked. She seemed gentle, and sweet...something about her glowed and made Keika feel warm inside by laying her eyes on the girl's stature. But when their eyes suddenly met in that moment, she quickly looked away, blushing. Staring was not very polite, and she probably had looked as if she was gawking at this 'princess'. The girl turned away as well, ignoring the fact that the brief glare into solemn fired eyes had happened. 'Solemn Fire of the Damned'...That voice that would not leave her head played the poem she loved so much. 'Burning in the eyes of beloved silence, Enslaved black heart under deaths command, your very being shouts for freedom'. That poem...it was a coming of the warrior of fire. Great destruction was rumored to follow and consume this being of pure fire and odd intentions, yet sadness wedded itself to the victories promised to be won. Was that girl the one? Fire Eyes, as Tokoyami had referred to that specific warrior? The bus had unnoticeably stopped, students pouring out of the bus and into the school district. Silently, the girl watched the three strangers go. "Goodbye for now, Fire Eyes..." Keika felt one last chill and looked back. But the princess was no where to be found...  
  
At lunch, Keika, Yuka, and Haiku all were walking outside, Keika was stating a conversation she had with a boy in her class who had brought up the opening of a movie Keika would never go to see. "I told him no, watching people sweat was no fun...and then he had the nerve to say that he bet I wouldn't mind watching HIM sweat!" Yuka squealed and laughed, blonde hair falling over her lavender eyes. Together, the three of them WERE head turners. Haiku was tall, with pale skin and flowing brown hair. Yuka was petite and scrawny, with gorgeous blonde hair and eyes that made lilacs bow. Last was Keika. Though a tomboy, she had unusual looks. Light tanned skin, fiery red eyes, and short cut brown hair, the ends brushing her shoulders. Usually she had it up in a rubber band, like today. "And I said, of course not, cause I'm going to chase you till you sweat and then dry off!" Yuka clapped, laughing and then shouted. "Hey!" A baseball whizzed past all of them and knocked her packaged lunch right out of her fingers. "Aiy, watch what you're doing, morons!" "Oh, we didn't see you! We're sorry!" the two boys were frantic in apologies. "Can you get our ball?" Keika glared at them, that unnerving glare that made some run away and never look back, or at least find their shoes more then the fiery rage that always danced within her eyes. She sighed, crossed her arms about her chest, and turned away. "I'll be back..." she said with a 'humph' in her tone, and walked calmly toward the bushes they had witnessed engulfed the ball and lunch bag. "Boys can be so stupid..." she muttered, and crouched down, hand stretched into the bushes and feeling its way to the desired contents supposedly within. "Oh, I found your stupid ball!" Keika grasped the lump and felt the branches struggle and a squeal. Were the boys making that noise? Idiotic...She lifted herself up and the ball, and without looking, went to throw it at the brainless boys who were getting fairly annoying every minute, it seemed. They both gasped and blushed...Haiku was the first to overcome chock. "Keika...that's not a ball...THAT'S A CAT!!!" Keika blinked and looked up. Over her head she held a cat by a large bump on the head. Those fiery eyes now met a winter land of ice blue irises. In shock she dropped the cat...only for it to land on her face. The cat suddenly screeched and latched onto her face. "Oh, why you...!" Keika tried to get the mangy black mass of fur off her...she was practically blind! She felt her hair tousled and blood seeping from her face...This had to stop, and NOW! Reaching for Haiku's lunch bag, she swung it to her face...just in time for the cat to leap off and scamper away, letting the heavy bag smack poor Keika right in the face. She dropped the bag and reached for her face, covering it and trying to ease the pain...stumbling back and landing onto the bushes. Though she kicked and struggled, it took both Haiku and Yuka to help their friend out of the gardened prison. "What the hell was that cats problem?! DAMN!" Keika was wiping blood from her face, angry and embarrassed. The two boys were watching the entire time, laughing it all off. Hands clenched in fists, she stormed over to them blinded by her anger and newfound hate. She stopped a few feet away and raised her right arm, as if to slap him. "Here's your stupid ball!" She pitched squarely in one of the boys' stomachs, making him bend over in pain. "Next time your going to get it yourself!" Suddenly the bell rang, and all looked towards the building. "Will Keika Honoo please proceed to the Principals office?" Keika's mouth dropped open in shock, and Yuka placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. Haiku gave her a look of apology and sorrow. "See you tomorrow, then..." Keika jerked away and left her friends standing there. "Hopefully..."  
  
"I really can't believe I'm in detention hall again!" Keika was walking out of school, claw marks on her face from the cats nails embrace on her skin. As she walked, Keika gazed upward. It was nearly 5 o'clock, and a few stars were just about peeking out. The sunset was gorgeous, casting a sense of calm in the world. That is, all the worlds, except for Keikas. Her parents had gone into financial debt with fear of loosing the house. Keika had taken care of most of the household chores except for cooking, and had even gotten a job as a waitress elsewhere. Too many people were eating at Burger King than at places like the Inibishi or Shinka .It had all played a roll of stress on her mind to worry of such household ideals. Nothing was like before...and Keika felt it could only get worse. She stopped at a case of stone stairs, which led to a well-known temple. Keika had never felt the importance of religion until that very second her gaze landed upon the stairs. She proceeded to climb up, sweating from unknown nervousness and desperation. She was scared suddenly. Would she be punished for turning her back away from her God? In all hopes, she begged to be forgiven. For the first time in her life Keika felt as if she were reduced to the size of a mouse. She imagined herself as a mouse under the stare of a large cat. Keika turned suddenly, swiftly, breath nearly taken away by fear. Eyes...she felt them, glaring at her...but from where? She felt them...she could sense them...every cell in her body screamed to run. Keika, in her search for the stalker, slipped on the stone and grabbed the rope of the bell, ringing out her coming for prayer. Keika used the base of the well to bring herself up, look around cautiously and started to fold her hands in prayer, every inch of her filled with God fearing dignity and humbleness. But also...with a new confidence somehow that could not be explained. "I..wish..I wish..." Could she get the words out? Could she make herself heard to her God? "I wish everything in my life would change for the better!" Her voice rang powerfully in the sky and seemed to echo. That's when...the unexpected happened.  
  
From the well rose a beam of light, deep and blue as the ocean. It engulfed and destroyed the top of the well in blue flames, rising heavenward. Keika took a few steps back and slipped, hitting the pavement. The pain was so great she could only watch a blurry light proceed to her from the well bending its way to reach her. She closed her eyes in fear, and felt her hand burn on fire. The world became darkness after so much pain.  
  
"Wake up! Wake up, sleepy head!" A child? How could that be? Keika fluttered her eyes open, looking drowsy. "Mmmm?" Something strange was glaring at her. And when Keikas eyes focused, she yelled and jumped to her senses, almost after her skin! Was this what God sent to unfaithful people? A CAT DEMON?! The thing giggled, "You're a pretty funny human...why were you sleeping on the ground?" The bizarre thing cocked its head. "F...forget about ME! What the hell are YOU?!" Keika gripped something in her hand. "Huh?" She looked down and saw in the hand that had gone on fire was a device that seemed to resemble a large beeper with an antenna. It was red and black, mostly black with what seemed to be a slight red casing over three buttons and a green screen set within it. "I'm a digimon, known as Blackgatomon. Pleased to meet you, although...hee! We HAVE met before..." The creature cleared its throat and flattened its ears. "We have? I don't remember seeing a reject from 'Cats' anywhere..." Keika then was startled as once more her red eyes landed on calm blue eyes of dark ice. "Y...y..you're the cat from lunch!?" Blackgatomon giggled. "Oh, you remember?! You seemed so angry, I didn't think you would. Impressive device, isn't it? It's called a Digilyzer, short for Digital Analyzer. You know...this is definitely no accident! Want to be buddies? What do you say hmmm?" Blackgatomon folds her arms and lifts onto her toes, cheerful and chatty. Keika looked at the Digilyzer, the strange catfreak, and then at the well. It was normal..."I say I must have hit my head harder than I thought..." Keika got up and started to walk away. "Hey!! Where do you think you're going?!" Keika gave the digimon a look over her shoulder. "I have no time to play around with sideshow freaks...I want to go home...and why am I even talking to you? I bet you're a hallucination..." Keika then turned and started to descend the staircase. "Am not! I'm as real as those scratch marks on your face!" Keika snorted. "Please...huh?" She looked up to see a streetlight flicker off and on, before it became dark. She took a step back, looking extremely angry. "Now what?!" Suddenly, a horrible and yet at the same time beautiful creature burst out of the wells calm waters. "Dragon...ears..." It was the most bizarre creature Keika had ever laid eyes on. It was almost formed human, but the skin was blue and rubbery, with claws as hands with talons and eyes that glowed red. Its green hair flowed to its waist, it's body cased in silken Armour. It had no mouth or nose, but a set of gills on each side of it's face. "Dragon...Ears..." Blackgatomon had scampered away from the site and behind Keika. "Not another hybrid...!" Keika was confused and slightly nervous. "Hybrid? What's a hybrid?" Blackgatomon was trembling. "A...a...digimon and human combined...human genes and a collection of data all rolled into one. They're powerful...and they hate all digimon! Their goal is to practically enslave us so we have no say!" Keika looked from the childlike creature to the overgrown amphibian. "That's horrible..." she said with honest concern. "But...why is it repeating 'Dragon Ears'?" Keika then made an effort to watch the creatures every move if it planned to strike while Blackgatomon explained. "Our princess escaped to Earth from my world in search of the warriors who would bring back a sense of peace to the land. And wouldn't you know, your one of them..." Keika gulped. "Thanks," she said. The creatures'eyes suddenly landed on their forms, and both suddenly felt like ice. Keika was usually a strong, brave, and daring person.... but she was also pretty smart and knew when to book it out of dangers grasp. And she found this situation a suitable time to do so. She ran as fast as she could, Blackgatomon following. "Hey! Where are you going?! You have to go and kill her!" The shouting and scolding did not slow her down one bit." Blackgatomon, learn something about Earth...they have people known as the POLICE, who shoot down freaks like that!" When Keika noticed she was a good distance away, she stopped for a breath. "Warriors don't run!" Keika gave Blackgatomon a look. "How would you know?" Blackgatomon just started to make clucking noises with her tongue as she looked as if she were in deep thought. "Exactly. Well, this was fun and all, but if you don't mind, my parents might be wo..." She sighed. "I have to get home before my parents realize I'm missing..." Suddenly, a sound unmistakable came from the temple. If it wasn't for that scream, Keika would have remained normal the rest of her life...  
  
"Dragon Ears...Dragon...Ears..." The walking human amphibian, now referred to as Numamon, had a human girl, limp within its grasp. "Put her down, sideshow freak!" Keika had bursted into the main room of the temple and was approaching the hybrid cautiously. "You're getting on my nerves now! You may be horribly ugly, but there is no chance in all the hells you're going to kill someone! Not on my watch!" Numamon dropped the unconscious girl. "Dragon Ears...KILL DRAGON EARS! ARGH!" Suddenly Numamon lunged with great speed at Keika, tackling her and pinning her against the wall. "Dragon Ears...die...Dragon Ears...," it repeated itself, like a broken record, becoming irritating by the minute. Keika felt herself lose a precious breath of air each minute, feeling upset that this was probably the last situation she would get herself into. Suddenly, a horrible screech rang through the night as Keika dropped to the wooden floor. Numamon was thrashing, clawing, screaming...Blackgatomon had used her claws to cling to the hybrids face and had just saved Keikas life. "The sword! Beside you, the sword!" That voice...who could that be? Keika grasped something next to her. The handle was cool but she felt a fiery power surge through her veins. It gave her strength .It gave her courage. But most important of all, it gave her the will to fight. One swing and Numamon had knocked off Blackgatomon from her face. Going in for the kill once more, Keika realized she could never show mercy to this half and half. Raising the weapon above her, she gave a whistle to both of them. When both creatures turned, Blackgatomon started cheering, and Numamon looked as if she would rather be somewhere else. "Go back to where you came from, monster!" One mighty slash and the creature was down on it's knees, screaming. Suddenly, it burst into a bright light and a small, violet orb was floating where Numamon had been. Keika grabbed it, and on very instinct, smashed it on the floor. "Can I go home now?" Blackgatomon only giggled. "Yep, lets go home!"  
  
A few minutes later, after checking that the girl was still alive (and she was), Blackgatomon was complaining. "Why can't I live with you? We are partners, after all..." Keika gently shook her head. "Reason number one, my parents won't let me keep a cat. Reason number two I don't WANT a cat. Reason number three, I did my job and killed the freak, so why do I have to do anything else?" Keika was on her way home. It was dark, most likely Eight o'clock. Her parents probably didn't even notice. "Because..." that voice! It came from behind her. "I need your help..." Keika turned to see the same girl from the bus and gasp. "Who are you?" Keika was abruptly started and was made to regret that inquisition. A medium sized blue birdlike creature flew over to her and started flapping in her face. "You have no respect! Well, then may announce her royal majesty of the digital world, Princess Suiren!"  
  
So what's going on over here? To find out, you'll have to wait till next time! 


End file.
